A Comedy World Valentine
A Comedy World Valentine 'is a 60-minute and "special episode" of Comedy World. It aired on Orange Otter Network on February 14, 2015. Plot Eric tries to ask his crush out to the Valentine's Day prom, but, as usual, he chickens out. So, he asks PC Guy for advice. Transcript is shown sitting on a bench during recess '''Eric: 'sighs I'll never ask Kayla out, my crush. I just don't know how to. I really want to dance with her at the prom tonight. Guy sits on the bench, too 'PC Guy: '''Hey Eric, you look down in the dumps today. What's wrong with you? '''Eric: '''I don't know how to ask Kayla out to the dance. '''PC Guy: '''Nervous, eh? I'll give you advice throughout the day. '''Eric: '''You will? Great! '''PC Guy: '''Advice one: Put some cologne on, but not ''too ''much. digs in PC Guy's backpack, and finds some cologne. He sprays a lot on him, and he goes up to Kayla '''Eric: 'nervously K-K-K-Kayla... can you--- coughs and runs away 'PC Guy: '''No no no. You can't ask her out ''just ''yet. Plus, you put on too much cologne. '''Eric: '''Oh. shows a school bell ringing. It shows Eric and PC Guy in Eric's bedroom '''PC Guy: '''You might wanna wear a outfit. Something that will impress you. I think there's a tuxedo in your closet. searches his closet and finds a tuxedo '''PC Guy: '''There. Just leave it on the bed so you remember where it is. I'll spray cologne on it later. '''Eric: '''Roger that. '''PC Guy: '''Now, don't give her flowers, because who knows if she's allergic to--- jumps out of the window and runs to the nearby flower store. He purchases some roses and runs back home '''PC Guy: 'facepalms ...Eric, I didn't even finish my sentence. I was about to say: "Who knows if she's allergic to flowers?". 'Eric: '''Oh. But Kayla doesn't have a flower allergy. '''PC Guy: '''Oh... Then, just give her the roses. Oh! Did I mention? A huge box of chocolate should do the trick. runs to the nearby gift shop and purchases a big box of chocolate. He runs back home '''PC Guy: '''That was quicker than a heartbeat! '''Eric: 'pants Cartoon logic. '''PC Guy: '''Don't break the fourth wall, because--- is heard '''Eric: '''Oh shoot. '''PC Guy: '''Anyway, you may wanna take a shower if you ''really ''want to impress Kayla. Later... '''PC Guy: '''There. I sprayed some cologne on your tuxedo, too. Let me get you dressed. screen is covered by mosaic '''Eric: '''My outfit smells good! I think I'm ready! '''PC Guy: '''Not yet. The prom starts at 7. at Lake Hoohaw... phone rings '''Sophie: Oodelay, Quintion. Something wrong? WilliamWill2343: It's your turn to edit The WilliamWill Mo--- Sophie: I can't. gasps as a dramatic cue plays WilliamWill2343: Why not!? Sophie: Tonight, I'm heading to GoCity to meet my love interest, Preston Evergreen. WilliamWill2343: Okay. But remember: It's your turn to--- hangs up goes in her floating bubble and it floats away from Lake Hoohaw to GoCity. When she arrives at the school, the bubble pops Sophie: '''The door's locked. I guess I'll sit on this bench. Evergreen appears '''Preston: Hey, my girlfriend! What's up...in the sky? Sophie: Nothing. Also, it's not the right time to tell a joke, so. Let's have a conversation and save that for later. Sound good? Preston: Sure. down on the bench That hair bow really suits you. Sophie: Really? It does? Thank you! '''Preston: '''My pleasure! to Eric and PC Guy's house '''PC Guy: '''If you ''really, really ''wanna impress Kayla, you must stay cle--- '''Eric: '''OKAY, I GET IT!!! '''PC Guy: '''Sorry. Anyway, let's pass some time, since it's not 7 yet. Guy's phone rings '''PC Guy: '''Y'ello? '''WilliamWill2343: '''Now, it's your turn to edit this page, Sophie. '''PC Guy: '''Uh, wrong number. up W.I.P. Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Specials Category:Valentine's Day Specials